


Hide and Seek

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hide and Seek

Hearing a crash, Crowley groaned. “Bloody hell…” He sighed, getting up. “What’s going on out there?” He asked, walking out of the thrown room. Seeing a guard, he raised an eyebrow. “Well? What the bloody hell is going on?!” He yelled.

“The princess, sir…” He started.

“What  _now_?” You’d been in hell less than a month, and certainly gave him a run for his money. While at times he admired your ability to be one of the most stubborn human beings he had ever met, it got on his last nerve when it came to you defying his wishes.

The guard looked afraid to tell Crowley what was going on. “She’s…missing…sir.” He managed.

Crowley was losing his patience, snapping his fingers, the guard vanishing in a puff of smoke. What really impressed him was your ability to outsmart his men.

* * *

It was really sad how you, a 9 year old, could manage to dupe Crowley’s men. The first time you’d simply asked one to get you some candy, and, as princess, he had to obey you. He’d returned and couldn’t find you anywhere. You hadn’t even left the room that time. You were under the bed- where he didn’t look. You’d laughed so hard that you didn’t hear Crowley come in. He’d looked under the bed and glared at you.

You were on lock down for two damn days.

The second time, you’d wandered a bit further. You slipped out when your guard went off to get you some water. You were starting to think that his men got dumber and dumber. That time, you’d gone off into a side room. It was covered in a layer of dust, so you assumed no one ever went in there.

They found you sleeping on an old cushion. That time, you weren’t allowed out of Crowley’s sight unless using the bathroom, showering, or changing for a week until he thought it gotten through to you.

This time, you’d simply slipped out when the guards switched. You’d realized you had about a two-minute window between one leaving, and the other coming. Your feet carried you down the halls, trying to keep your noise to a minimum. You nearly collided with a demon and went to turn down a side all, skidding and crashing into some decoration. Without stopping to see what you had crashed into, you fled.

“Going somewhere, princess?” Came the deep voice of Crowley.

Panting, you came to a stop, groaning. “ _Man_!” You sighed.

He shook his head. “How on  _Earth_ a child is out witting my men is beyond me. Even a Winchester, at that.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Funny. I thought you were ‘adopting’ me.” You replied sarcastically.

“Oh, I am. Why change the name? To have a Winchester on my side? That’s power, love.” He chuckled, earning a glare. “Come, I need to speak with you.”

* * *

“That’s not good enough!” Dean yelled. He was pacing, hands on his hips. Sam knew this look. Dean would drive himself mad with this until you were found.

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. “What do you want us to do? Take down hell, just the two of us?” He asked. “Cas is nowhere to be found, and you beating yourself up isn’t helping.”

Dean looked at Sam. “I KNEW, Sam!” He told him, breaking. “ _ **I FUCKING KNEW!**_ ”

“Wait,  _what_?” He asked quietly.

Dean sighed. “Right before she was born, I got a call. Her mother was frantic, sobbing. I rushed to see her, calm her down.” He had tears running down his face. “She told me everything. Every fucking thing, Sam. I-” He took a deep breath. “I hoped that there was some small miracle that she wasn’t mine. And then I held her.”

Sam stared at him. “You fucking knew? That she’s yours, you  ** _HELD_** her, and you still couldn’t say that to Crowley?!” He was livid.

“I hoped that it would keep her safe! I hoped that denying her, and staying as far away as I could would keep them both safe. I avoided their city after that, and she-she must have moved!” This was the last thing he wanted to happen. “I hoped that by some chance, Crowley thinking she was just some kid wouldn’t make her matter to him. He’d get annoyed and send her on her way!”  

“You gambled with your daughter’s  _life_ , Dean.” Sam bellowed.

Dean broke. “I know, Sammy, I know.” He said quietly.


End file.
